1. Field
The present disclosure relates to cabinets and more particularly pertains to a new cabinet top for gaming machines for mounting the machine to a supporting cabinet in a highly configurable manner.
2. Summary
In general, the present disclosure relates to a cabinet top assembly that includes a top plate and a mounting fixture associated with the tope plate for mounting a machine onto the cabinet top.
In one aspect, the disclosure relates to a cabinet top assembly for supporting a gaming machine on a support cabinet. The assembly may comprise a top plate for resting the gaming machine thereon, and the top plate may have an upper surface, a lower surface, a front and a rear. The top plate may have at least one mounting aperture therethrough. The assembly may also comprise a mounting fixture for mounting the gaming machine to the top plate, with the mounting fixture being mounted on the top plate adjacent the lower surface. The mounting fixture may comprise a first mounting rail positioned below the top plate and extending adjacent to the mounting aperture in the top plate, an intermediate rail positioned below the top plate and extending adjacent to the mounting aperture opposite of the first mounting rail, and at least one mount member extendable between the first mounting rail and the intermediate member in a position adjacent to the mounting aperture. The at least one mount member may have a mount end and a free end, with the mount end being configured to mount on the first mounting rail in a manner resisting removal of the mount end from the first mounting rail while permitting sliding of the mount member along the first mounting rail. The free end may be freely abuttable against the intermediate rail.
In another aspect, the disclosure relates to a cabinet top assembly for supporting a gaming machine on a support cabinet. The assembly may comprise a top plate for resting the gaming machine thereon, and the top plate may have an upper surface, a lower surface, a front and a rear. The top plate may have at least one mounting aperture therethrough. The assembly may also comprise a mounting fixture for mounting the gaming machine to the top plate, and the mounting fixture may be mounted on the top plate adjacent to the lower surface. The mounting fixture may comprise a first mounting rail positioned below the top plate and extending adjacent to the mounting aperture in the top plate, a second mounting rail positioned below the top plate and extending adjacent to the mounting aperture in the top plate, and an intermediate rail positioned below the top plate and extending adjacent to the mounting aperture with the intermediate rail being positioned between the first and second mounting rails. The mounting fixture may also include a plurality of mount members extendable between one of the mounting rails and the intermediate member in a position adjacent to the mounting aperture. The at least one mount member may have a mount end and a free end, with the mount end being configured to mount on one of the mounting rails in a manner resisting removal of the mount end from the mounting rail while permitting sliding of the mount member along the mounting rail. The free end may be freely abuttable against the intermediate rail.
In yet another aspect, the disclosure relates to a gaming system that may comprise a support cabinet, a cabinet top assembly mounted on a top of the support cabinet, and a gaming machine mounted on the cabinet top assembly. The cabinet top assembly may comprise a top plate with a lower surface and an upper surface on which the gaming machine is rested, with the top plate having at least one mounting aperture therethrough over which the gaming machine is positioned. The assembly may further include a mounting fixture mounting the gaming machine to the top plate with the mounting fixture being mounted on the top plate adjacent to the lower surface. The mounting fixture may comprise a first mounting rail positioned below the top plate and extending adjacent to the mounting aperture in the top plate, a second mounting rail positioned below the top plate and extending adjacent to the mounting aperture in the top plate, and an intermediate rail positioned below the top plate and extending adjacent to the mounting aperture, with the intermediate rail being positioned between the first and second mounting rails. The mounting fixture may also include a plurality of mount members extendable between one of the mounting rails and the intermediate member in a position adjacent to the mounting aperture. At least one of the mount members may have a fastener slot formed therein and a fastener passing through the fastener slot and engaging the gaming machine to attach the mount member to the machine. The at least one mount member has a mount end and a free end, with the mount end being configured to mount on one of the mounting rails in a manner resisting removal of the mount end from the mounting rail while permitting sliding of the mount member along the mounting rail. The free end may be freely abuttable against the intermediate rail.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, some of the more important elements of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional elements of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment or implementation in greater detail, it is to be understood that the scope of the disclosure is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The disclosure is capable of other embodiments and implementations and is thus capable of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present disclosure. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present disclosure.
The advantages of the various embodiments of the present disclosure, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the disclosure, are disclosed in the following descriptive matter and accompanying drawings.